


Преданность

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Когда двое стоят на краю гибели, иной раз сложно предугадать, как все обернется.





	Преданность

Жизнь была так легка и беззаботна: детские игры под пристальным взором ласкового солнца; шепот леса; чистая родниковая вода, наполняющая блаженством, стоило только пригубить ее; простая, но вкусная и ароматная еда, приготовленная матерью; диковинные легенды, рассказанные отцом при свете луны и звезд; мягкая шкура прирученного белого тигра, любившего дремать у кровати кого-нибудь из домочадцев; поездки верхом на зебре по лугам, усыпанным цветами, словно самоцветами, оброненными из шкатулки; уроки стрельбы в кругу друзей; пестрые рынки и весенние фестивали. Никто не мог подумать, что вулкан, у подножья которого раскинулось небольшое поселение эльфов, спавший не одну сотню лет, задумает резко пробудиться во мраке ночи, извергнуть плотные облака пепла и обратить свою ярость против всего сущего.

Она смотрела, как комья лавы вылетают из жерла огненной горы и обрушиваются метеоритным дождем на поселение, как рушатся стены домов, словно они были сделаны из тонкого папируса, как неистовая стихия стирает с лица земли все, что было знакомо и дорого сердцу эльфийки. Дышать было тяжело. Считанные минуты назад отец в спешке вынес ее на улицу, строго наказал, чтобы она бежала со всех ног к порталу, и бросился за матерью, но раскаленный обломок упал на жилище, проломил крышу, и все сгорело на ее глазах, стремительно, точно стог сена. Родители не успели спастись — обратились в два кричащих факела и погибли.

Девочка замерла, словно голем. Вокруг пылало, рокотало и визжало. У нее не было сил ни бежать, ни кричать — в горле застрял истошный вопль, а в глазах стояли горькие слезы. Верный тигр, израненный и обожженный, из последних сил тянул ее за одежды в отчаянных попытках сдвинуть с места, прикусывал до крови ее руки, но все было тщетно. Она не могла даже закрыть глаза. Эльфийка просто ждала неизбежного конца, терзаясь вопросами: как такое могло произойти? Отчего так неожиданно? Почему они почувствовали неминуемое слишком поздно и так долго спокойно бродили по сновидениям?

Пламя, пожирающее поселение, подступило слишком близко; погиб в огне тигр. Снедаемая ужасом, болью и непониманием, она едва увидела, как очередной ком лавы полетел ей навстречу. Ее волосы вспыхнули, тело пронзила боль. Эльфийка кричала в агонии, но что-то появилось между ней и смертоносным пламенем, какое-то темное пятно в отчетливом сиянии.

«Что это?» — подумала она и погрузилась во тьму.

Некто крепко обхватил ее и, прикрываясь магическим щитом, понесся прочь из огненного ада. Он бежал быстро, не оглядываясь, не останавливаясь, постоянно прислушиваясь: дышит она или нет? Достигнув чудом уцелевшего портала, незнакомец шагнул в него и, только вынырнув с другой стороны, почувствовал, что они в безопасности. Драконоподобная арка несколько раз сотряслась, камень стремительно покрылся вязью глубоких трещин, и сияние погасло. Никто более не смог бы воспользоваться этой тропой. Разбушевавшаяся стихия взяла свое.

Незнакомец положил спасенную на землю. Эльфийка, девочка лет десяти, едва дышала и, казалось, стремилась в объятия смерти. Ее плоть была изъедена пламенем и усеяна кровавыми язвами, от волос почти ничего не осталось, ногти местами обуглились, и в воздухе висел тяжелый запах паленого мяса. Незнакомец достал из сумки пузырек с зельем желтого цвета и с мгновение понаблюдал, как фиал сияет в лунном свете. Чего ради он вообще это делает? Что это за ничем не объяснимый порыв? Но он все же с трудом, медленно влил эликсир эльфийке в рот. Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Неужели слишком поздно?

— Давай же, — прохрипел незнакомец в ожидании, когда поврежденная плоть начнет восстанавливаться.

Вскоре тело эльфийки засияло белым светом, начали затягиваться раны, стремительно обновлялась кожа; спаситель спешно прикрыл ее своим плащом, вскочил и пошел прочь. Он и так сделал слишком много и, возможно, опрометчиво. Помнится, где-то недалеко отсюда располагалось еще одно поселение эльфов, захочет — выживет.

«С какой радости я вообще…» — подумал было незнакомец, но мотнул головой и постарался больше ни о чем не рассуждать про себя.

Лоб точно стянуло тонким, но плотным кожаным шнурком, в висках настойчиво стучало, шипящий голос беспощадно задавал ему один и тот же простой вопрос: «Зачем?» Вот только если бы он знал. Не раз его как будто раскалывало надвое — крохотная незапятнанная часть души вдохновляла его на безумные поступки. Проклятая сущность давала о себе знать всегда, когда ему меньше всего того хотелось.

— Господин, — прозвучал за спиной слабый детский голос.

Незнакомец вздрогнул и обернулся — похоже, эльфийка уже долгое время шла за ним по пятам, бесшумно, словно кошка. Облысевшая, перемазанная сажей, завернутая в потертый плащ маленькая девочка замерла, прожигая его взглядом. Она была живая, но в то же время больше походила на мертвую, на страшную куклу из ночных кошмаров.

— Господин? Господин — демон, если ты, остроухая, не заметила, и может передумать. Проваливай, — он отвернулся и зашагал по тропе дальше.

Эльфийка не проронила ни слова и, ни секунды не размышляя, пошла следом за ним. Ей было безразлично, есть ли у него рога и какого цвета его кожа, — кем бы он ни был, он вернул ее к жизни.

— Ты глухая или пустоголовая? — заметил демон, не оборачиваясь.

Она покачала головой, словно он мог ее увидеть.

— Господин спас мне жизнь…  
— И уже не раз пожалел об этом. Проваливай.

Девочка на миг остановилась, точно обдумывая его слова, но вскоре безропотно продолжила путь, обратившись в молчаливую тень своего спасителя. Демон тщетно надеялся, что рано или поздно она устанет и оставит его, но эльфийка преследовала его до старого особняка, будто совесть. Она ни разу ни на что не пожаловалась и не задала ни единого вопроса.

Девочка стала его личным маленьким привидением, и пока он пытался забыться в хмельном, бесшумно бродила по коридорам и комнатам, изучая пристанище спасителя, разглядывая потрескавшиеся картины, вдыхая пыль и затхлый воздух. Трудно было представить, что тут кто-то жил. Лишь на балконе, увитом плющом, она обнаружила слепую старицу, неподвижно сидящую на лавке и словно всматривающуюся в даль.

— Дитя, — протянула седовласая женщина чуть слышно, — как интересно...

Демон опрокидывал в себя кубок за кубком, точно не ощущал ни вкуса, ни запаха выпивки, и лениво изучал потолочные балки. Казалось, его не заботило, что по дому ходит маленькая девочка, — пусть. Вскоре она поймет, что здесь ей не место, и покинет его, как и все редкие гости, что волею судьбы оказывались в его обители.

Он никогда не был в почете у собратьев, но все же жизнь худо-бедно текла вплоть до Расплаты, которая повлекла за собой гибель Энрота, а в Аксеоте он до сих пор не мог найти своего места. Другие демоны с тех пор пуще прежнего невзлюбили его, а он, в свою очередь, еще больше возненавидел свою человеческую частичку — маленькую, но назойливую донельзя. Мизерная четвертинка не давала ему стать полноправным демоном и не обращала его в истинного человека. Он попытался уйти в некромантию, что было весьма непросто, но новые знания и умения не смогли уничтожить ту бездну, которую он ощущал в себе. О чем вообще думали его прародители, когда решили вступить в сомнительную связь? Понимали ли они, на что обрекут всех своих отпрысков, пока кровь вновь не очистится? Едва ли. Кому это надо. Ведь когда-то кригане думали, что весь мир — и не один — будет у их ног. А что теперь? Жалкая кучка пытающихся обрести иной смысл жизни и найти хоть какое-нибудь место, хоть где-нибудь. Некромантом ли быть, вором ли, немертвым ли рыцарем — только бы не исчезнуть.

Он сам не заметил, как провалился в небытие, а когда вновь открыл глаза, за окном играл яркими красками закат — как же долго он проспал! Его голова привычно раскалывалась, лоб стискивал мнимый обруч, в висках будто бил набат. Демон лежал на кровати. Кто-то снял с него сапоги и накрыл покрывалом. Он криво усмехнулся и тут же поморщился от боли. Девочка, это что, серьезно?

Внизу хлопнула дверь, послышался знакомый голос — противный, с визгливыми нотками. Только ее еще не хватало. Демон присел на кровати и на мгновение обхватил голову руками — казалось, отвратнее быть не могло, ан нет, на пороге возникла незваная гостья:

— Что это за мерзость, Нвок? Ты теперь услаждаешь себя остроухими, дорогуша? Как ты жалок.

Демоница в откровенном наряде прислонилась к стене у дверного проема и посмотрела на собрата с наигранным вызовом. Искусная обольстительница с прогнившим нутром, она никогда не упускала шанса позлить его, поддеть и унизить. Один лишь дьявол, вероятно, знал, к чему были все эти спектакли, которые она всегда отыгрывала безукоризненно.

— Переживу без твоей жалости, Яха. Зачем явилась?  
— О, да ты еще и игнорируешь очевидное? Демон спасает прекрасную эльфийку из огня, приводит ее в дом и живет с ней долго и счастливо, да? Ах да, я же забыла…  
— Закрой рот.

Демоница нагло улыбнулась, подошла к нему вплотную и заглянула в его глаза.

— Ты чертовски жалок, — медленно, точно наслаждаясь, прошептала она, — самый жалкий из всех демонов. Ах, прости… недодемонов.  
— Закрой. Свой. Рот.

Яха расхохоталась:

— А то что, ты меня высечешь? Да ты просто не способен. Ни на что. Хотя это было бы весьма завлекательно.

С самого первого слова демоница его провоцировала, пыталась разжечь в нем неудержимое пламя, точно в самом деле желала пробудить его низменную ярость. Поддаться или уступить? Выпустить на волю зверя или притвориться никчемной жертвой? Попробовать придушить ее прямо здесь и сейчас или вновь смириться? Слишком трудный выбор для него, но спокойствие никогда не было его сильной стороной. В нем тлели угольки гнева, а голова уже болела так, что, казалось, вот-вот треснет череп, и больше всего на свете хотелось вырвать демонице язык, вышвырнуть ее из комнаты и повалиться на кровать.

— А ты не находишь, что она слишком юна для тебя? — не унималась Яха, с наслаждением наблюдая за терзаниями демона. — Не знала, что у тебя есть такие очаровательные наклонности.

Один из угольков вспыхнул, и жадное горячее пламя перекинулось на другие — пожар в его душе распространялся с чудовищной скоростью, полностью завладевая его волей. Он сдавленно захрипел и ощутил уколы тысячи игл по всему телу. Сердце бешено заколотилось, разгоняя дурную кровь, в голове точно что-то разорвалось, и его охватила дрожь нетерпения. Нвок одной рукой схватил демоницу за шею и сжал пальцы, но не со всей силы.

— Мне кажется, или я просил тебя заткнуться?  
— Да неужели? — насмешливо сказала Яха.

Он сжал ее шею сильнее.

— Я бы на твоем месте не спешила, дорогуша, — она направила лезвие кинжала в его пах, но внезапно вскрикнула и выронила оружие.

Никто не заметил эльфийку, которая долгое время стояла в коридоре и вслушивалась в разговор. Никто не уловил, как она проскользнула в комнату с кухонным ножом наготове. Никто не ожидал, что маленькая девочка без колебаний нанесет удар, неумелый, но действенный. От неожиданности пелена гнева спала с Нвока, и он ослабил хватку.

— Ах ты, маленькая дрянь! — злобно закричала Яха и попыталась достать эльфийку, но та увернулась и встала подле своего спасителя.

Демоница шумно выдохнула, зажала кровоточащую рану на руке и решила отступить.

— Я тебе это еще припомню, остроухая мразь, — бросила она напоследок и вышла из комнаты.

Нвок перевел взгляд на девочку, что все еще держала нож в руке.

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Дамала.

Немного помедлив, эльфийка выскользнула из комнаты и не встречалась ему до утра. Демон не ведал, что она обнаружила большую библиотеку. Она с интересом разглядывала книги, доставала их с полок, иной раз забираясь на шаткую лестницу; сдувала пыль, некоторое время наблюдая, как серые невесомые частички парят при свете пламени, подрагивающем на фитиле толстой свечи, а после принималась за изучение разнообразных трактатов. Дамала бережно перелистывала странички, часто ветхие, разворачивала свитки, дивилась рисункам, а порой не могла узнать ни единого символа. 

Так пролетела ночь, а наутро она молча вошла в опочивальню демона, аккуратно затворила за собой дверь и, присев рядом с ним, протянула ему увесистый том. Нвок нехотя перевел взгляд на книгу, потом на эльфийку. Она в самом деле решила, что он будет ее обучать некромантии?

— Нет.

Дамала внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза, точно пыталась достать до дна души, понять, отчего демон постоянно ее отталкивает, но лишь едва слышно вздохнула и удалилась. Он все еще надеялся, что она уйдет, покинет его, но она не сделала этого. Ни через день. Ни через неделю. Ни через год.

Она пропадала в библиотеке, с грехом пополам обучалась боевому искусству у некой воительницы — один дьявол ведал, откуда эльфийка доставала золотые, вероятно, исполняла какие-то поручения за вознаграждение, — потихоньку вычищала особняк и ни минуты не скучала. Нвок часто украдкой наблюдал за ней, точно сам теперь обратился в ее тень. Смотрел, как, получая очередной сокрушительный удар от своей наставницы, она не сдавалась и упрямо шла вперед. Испытывал мучительное удушье всякий раз, когда глядел на свежеприготовленную еду в комнате. Видел, как эльфийка с трудом продирается через трактаты, но все равно, когда Дамала вновь просила его о помощи, постоянно отказывал ей, внушая себе, что эльфийка уйдет — обязана уйти, не может не уйти. Все уходят. Нечистокровных редко кто принимает. Права на уважение еще нужно добиться, а Нвок ненавидел сам себя, не мог ни принять внутренние весы, что мотались из стороны в сторону, наделяя его то животной яростью, то странным состраданием и тупой болью в груди, ни восстановить равновесие. Казалось бы, всего лишь чужеродная светлая четвертинка, а нарушила всю его личность.

Больше всего он боялся, что эльфийка останется. Демон только недавно ступил на путь смирения и был готов утонуть в хмельном да сгнить вместе со старым особняком, а теперь смотрел на нее и осознавал свою ничтожность, свою слабость, и страх вместе с раздражением цепко впивались в него острыми когтями. Она слишком хороша, чтобы быть рядом с ним, неуравновешенным и заблудшим.

«Уходи. Пожалуйста, уходи. Я не желаю бороться, но когда ты рядом, не могу не бороться», — мысленно причитал он из ночи в ночь, прежде чем провалиться в черноту снов.

В один из дней в коридоре послышалось шарканье, и на пороге его опочивальни возникла слепая старица — та, что привела его в мир некромантии. Он давно уже ее не видел, пусть они и жили под одной крышей. Она подошла к окну и постояла немного, точно могла что-то разглядеть, после чего повернулась к нему и серьезно сказала:

— Нвок, прекрати отталкивать девочку. Ты можешь продолжать бежать от своего человеческого начала, хоть оно в тебе и слабо, можешь надевать маску равнодушия, потакать капризам демонической крови, но она того не заслужила. Ты, точно неразумный юнец, приручил звереныша и не знаешь, что с ним теперь делать. Для демона ты слишком мягкосердечен, уж извини. Поэтому я думаю, что ты просто боишься самого себя. Не так ли? Откройся ей, и ты обретешь самого верного союзника. Или доверши то, что не позволил сделать стихии. Пора выйти из младенчества и оторваться от спасительной терпкой груди — хмельное тебя губит.  
— Больше всего я мечтал о твоих нравоучениях, — фыркнул Нвок и отвернулся.

Старица промолчала и ушла, и он не мог видеть, что на ее лице сияет теплая материнская улыбка в обрамлении множества морщинок. Она всегда верила в него и знала, что вскоре все переменится. Девочка вошла в его жизнь не просто так.

Демон тоскливо посмотрел на кубок, на початую бутыль и покинул опочивальню. Он неспешно шагал по коридору и поражался переменам — эта маленькая эльфийка, казалось, успела прибрать весь особняк, но раньше Нвок отказывался это видеть. Демон дошел до библиотеки и заглянул внутрь — Дамала сидела на полу, жадно разглядывала свиток и покусывала ноготь большого пальца. Почувствовав его присутствие, она оробела, смущенно спрятала руку и выжидающе посмотрела на него. Нвок пробежал взглядом по корешкам книг, выхватил одну из них и протянул эльфийке. Она просияла и, когда он вышел, долго глядела ему вслед.

Минул еще год, и до Нвока дошли вести, что погибла Яха. Ее нашли в собственной комнате в луже крови. Впервые за долгое время он испытал облегчение, ему не было ее жаль. Демоница все чаще досаждала ему, провоцировала, иной раз настолько сильно, что ему хотелось сомкнуть руки на ее шее, а после припасть к бутыли чего-нибудь покрепче и осушить до дна. Но Нвок все чаще пытался сдерживаться, пусть это и не всегда получалось. Будь проклят тот день, когда он ее повстречал, — угораздило же в свое время заполучить и разрушить артефакт, за которым она охотилась. Не смогла простить, присосалась, точно вампир, отравила, будто тварь ядовитая, и без того никчемную жизнь. А мысль об ее убийстве не могла осуществиться — всякий раз его останавливала светлая частичка души, словно какой заговор мешал.

Демон пришел на кухню. Дамала неторопливо и тщательно мыла овощи, уставившись, как всегда, в одну точку. От взгляда Нвока не смогли ускользнуть небольшие пятна крови на ее одеждах — на одном из рукавов и на полах. Она на мгновение задумалась, остановилась, посмотрела на него и пожала плечами.

— Она вам мешала, господин.

Он изумился — вот так просто? Нвок еще не успел ничего сказать, всего лишь посмотрел на нее, а девочка уже поняла, что он знает или подозревает, но не стала ничего скрывать. Она в самом деле убила Яху — просто потому, что та мешала ему?

— Она загнала вас в болото, господин. Она отравила вас.

Демон не знал, что сказать. Да кто она такая и почему так добра к нему? Он молча смотрел, как она вновь погрузилась в мытье овощей, точно и не было признания. Внутри него что-то дрогнуло и предательски заныло. Нвок положил ей руки на плечи, развернул ее и, боясь заглянуть в глаза, обнял так крепко, как только мог.

— Никогда больше так не делай. Не бери весь груз на себя.

Эльфийка замерла, а потом разрыдалась. Она скорбела о погибших родных, выпускала на волю страх и одиночество, все то, через что прошла, а после плакала от счастья, что не зря ждала и верила. Демон он или нет — какая разница, если выкрал ее у ада и исцелил, пожертвовав дорогое зелье, — теперь она это точно знала.

— Прости, что так долго, — вымолвил Нвок.

Дамала отчаянно замотала головой, призывая его ничего больше не говорить. Все это время, скитаясь по коридорам особняка, она чувствовала ту бездну, что зияла в демоне, которого она считала человеком. Эльфийка знала, что он боялся не меньше, чем она.

В ту ночь Нвок впервые за долгое время увидел красочный сон: Дамала стояла рядом с ним и ожидала его указаний, подобно дремлющему клинку в ножнах. Спокойная, молчаливая, с серой кожей — каменное изваяние, которое ничто не страшит. Маленькая девочка, выхваченная из объятий смерти. Рослая дева, несущая забвение врагам своего господина. И он задался вопросом: так кто кого спас — он ее или она его?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2016, принявшей участие в Баттле 2016 года.  
> По заявке с Инсайда.


End file.
